Just A Little More Time
by Ceryce
Summary: SongFic. Slightly AU. Different view on Relena


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing do not belong to me, neither is the song. They are the propriety of the people concerned.   
Song: I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman / Britney Spears.  


  
Ceryce  


  
Just A Little More Time   


  


**I used to think**

  


**I had the answers to everything  
**

  


  
"The path of total pacifism is the only way we are going to attain true peace."  
  
"Miss Relena, you just don't understand human nature. Man will always fight what ever you do."  
  
"If we get rid of all weapons…"  
  
"Their will start using their bare hands. Less deaths I suppose, but oh so messy. Don't you agree Miss Relena?"  
  
"Dorothy, I could…What is that sound!"  
  
"Oh! It's nothing Miss Relena. Just man confirming what I was just telling you. But you should be careful Miss Relena; I will never forgive myself if you get your dress dirty. It is a new dress?"  


  


**But now I know**

  


**That life doesn't always go my way, yea...**

  


  
"Brother listens to me!"  
  
"Relena, I'm sorry, but I must do what I think it's just and right. This is my path and you should follow your."  


  


**Feels like I'm caught in the middle**

  


  
"Miss Relena, if you choose to side with the Romefeller Foundation ideal, your desire would certainly be fulfill."  
  
"Attain peace trough war? This is ridiculous! I will… What are those yell?!"  
  
"Don't you worry Miss Relena, its just human being doing what they do best. Do you want sugars in you're tea?"  


  


**That's when I realized**

  


  
"Miss Relena, what are you going to do? You've been looked in your room for three days."  
  
"I do not know Pagan."  
  
"This is not healthy for you Miss Relena; I fear that the pressure is going to hurt you. It is too much for a young girl."  
  
"Do not fear for me Pagan. I can handle the pressure."  
  
"As you wish Miss Relena, You have grown to be a strong woman like your mother in so little time and … Miss Relena? Are you all right? You seem shocked. Did you find out what you needed?"  


  


**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman**

  


**All I need is time**

  


**A moment that is mine**

  


**While I'm in between**

  


  
Relena stand in front of the mirror looking at the figure staring back at her. Looking at the dress and the shoes; clothing fit for a queen. Then at her room with the teddy bear and the pink cover on her bed.  
  
"Yes Pagan. What I need is time."  


**I'm not a girl**

  


**There is no need to protect me**

  


  
"What are you trying to do? Stop shooting this instant!"  
  
"Whoa! How the heck did I become the bad guy here? Hey! Lady! I was just trying to save your life ya know!"  
  
"I do not need your protection."  


  


**It's time that I**

  


**Learn to face up to this on my own**

  


  
"I will be right behind you Miss Relena, in case you are in need of my assistance."  
  
"It will be alright Dorothy. You will not always be by my side am I right? I better learn to do it on my own."  
  
"You are so perspicacious Miss Relena! Did I tell you that you look beautiful with that crown? A true Queen indeed."  


  


**I've seen much more than you know now**

  


**So don't tell me to shut my eyes**

  


  
"Brother let me assist you."  
  
"I do not think it will be wise Relena, just go and forget the little you saw."  
  
"I cannot do that Milliard. Do not worry yourself for me; There nothing there that I didn't witness before."  


  


**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman**

  


**All I need is time**

  


**A moment that is mine**

  


**While I'm in between**

  


  
Relena is standing in front of her bed looking at the crown on her bed next to her doll. The porcelain doll that her mother give her long ago for her fifth birthday.  


  
"More time."  


  


**I'm not a girl**

  


**But if you look at me closely**

  


**You will see it at my eyes**

  


**This girl will always find her way**

  


"You look like a beautiful woman in this dress Relena."  
  
"Thank you mother"  
  
"You've changed so much since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Do not worry mother, for whatever I become in the future, Queen of the Sanc Kingdom or a simple housewife, I will always be your little girl."  


  


** (I'm not a girl)... I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe**

  


"I will not believe that!"  
  
"Miss Relena please listens..."  
  
"I will believe in mankind true desire for peace Duke Dermail."  
  
"But Miss ..."  
  
"Real Peace!"  


  


** (Not yet a women)...I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yea**

  


"Well Miss Relena, you did try you best."  
  
"Is there no end to this horror?"  
  
"To suffer is our destiny. War begin with human and it will end with the death of all human being."  
  
"I only wanted . . ."  
  
"Like I said Miss Relena, you tried your best. However, do not look so sad, tears do not suite your face at all."  


  


** (All I need is time)... Oh, all I need is time**

  


**That's mine...While I'm in between**

  


"More time, Miss Relena?"  
  
"More time Pagan? Does Miss Relena need more time to prepare herself?"  
  
"No, Miss Dorothy, she's not referring to that."  


  


**I'm not a girl...Not yet a woman**

  


**All I need is time**

  


**A moment that is mine...While I'm in between**

  


  
She could hear them talking but it mean nothing to her. It seems so long ago when she asked her father to go shopping. Now she was going to be Chef Representative of the Romefeller Foundation. Everybody wanted her to be a woman, act like one, talk like one. But always treated as if she has been just a little girl. Pagan was right. He always knew what she needed.   


  
"A little more time."  


  


**I'm not a girl..**

  


  
"The coronation will begin Miss Relena. A new era will begin and history will change forever, a new book in the trilogy of Peace, War and Revolution as been written. And you are the one that have brought it to all of us. And throughout history you will be known as Relena ..."  


  
"Just a little more time."  


  


**Not yet...**

  


  
"Queen of the world."  


  


**. . . a woman**

  


  
"Miss Relena! No!"  



End file.
